


PRBLMS

by love4155



Series: Cherry Lips [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amusement Parks, Angst, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, lying .
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4155/pseuds/love4155
Summary: Bored, he browses through his phone contacts, hovering over Jaehyun’s name before ultimately deciding it was a bad idea. For people who were around each other constantly they didn’t talk very much. Which was fine, Doyoung understood what he was agreeing to. Right?





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone asked me for a full version of the little smut scene I wrote. here is is.

Doyoung likes his things organized. Everything from his outfit to his day is planned out in his mind. He’s been told since high school how calculating and methodical he can be, but it's how he functions. As much as he wished he could “loosen up,” he knows its his personality. Sticking to his motives and aspirations is how he ended up with the career of his dreams, owning his own hair salon. While it was lesser known and small it was still his. He has his regulars, but here and there a few walk-ins wander in looking to change their appearance. Doyoung had prepared even for those. He didn't plan on meeting Jung Jaehyun. 

 

It's time to open up shop around 10:00 A.M, But he usually doesn't see see customers until about an hour or so later. Most people were still home on the weekends sleeping in minus a few old couples. Doyoung busies himself by setting up the stations, setting out clean hair appliances for his employees to use. He still hated calling them that. Even as he interviewed people to work in the salon he still cringed when they referred to him as a manager. If anything, to most employees he was closer to a mother than a boss. Once he's done he makes his way to the back and shrugs off his coat. He places his belongings on the shelf he got after his little team started growing faster and faster along with the income of the shop. He doesn't forget to shrug on a smock adorn with his metal name tag hanging on the left. The last thing he’d want is hair all over his clothes that didn’t belong to his cat. 

 

He hears a little ding from the front of the shop signaling someone has come in. He figures its Donghyuck, and knows he’s right when he sees a silver mop of hair bounding towards him.  

 

“You’re early,” he says as Donghyuck pulls him into his arms, squeezing him tightly before he throws his small backpack down onto the floor. 

 

“Yeah, it was either be really early or extremely late, I took the bus today.” he speaks, distractedly searching for his apron. 

 

“You could've called Hyuck, I would’ve picked you up.” 

 

The silver haired boy smiles at that, pulling open the drawer to Doyoung’s desk and retrieving his name tag. The kid could never keep up with his things so Doyoung thought it would be better if he just left them at the store. 

 

“And who would watch the store, Hyung?” 

 

“It's only fifteen minutes and no one is gonna come in anyways.” 

 

Doyoung picks up a box of their newest shipment of hair dyes, kicking Donghyuck in the butt softly with his foot. “Clock in early so you can help me.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Once everything is in order, clients trickle in along with the rest of his employees. Everything is going smoothly as everyone sets into their own rhythm, working and chatting with the customers. Doyoung checks in with everyone just to make sure they don’t need help. He guides Jisung on mixing the right color of pink for a young girl and walks away when he’s sure the younger has got the hang of it. Days like this go by extremely fast. 

 

Everyone is busy when the door opens. Doyoung is at the front desk looking over paperwork, (not reading reviews of the salon on the computer,) when a man comes in. Immediately Doyoung’s head flies up at his scent. The first thing he notices is the man's’ attire. He wears a fitted suit, one that looks tailored just for him. It’s an interesting pattern so Doyoung figures he must wear them a lot. No one would choose such an abstract suit if it was their only one. His hair looks oh so soft as it falls scruffily into his face.  _ That's probably why he’s here,  _ His brain provides as he stares dumbly, wishing that he could breathe right. Doyoung can tell he’s an alpha from his scent alone which hasn’t happened to him before. Doyoung feels like he's going to pass out as the man comes closer to the desk, smiling softly. 

 

“Hey there. What can I do for you today?” Doyoung says, wishing his voice didn't shake. 

 

If the man notices, he doesn't show it. “I’m sorry I didn’t make an appointment you guys look busy,” he apologizes, noticing the heavy foot traffic, “I wanted to see if someone could cut my hair before work.”

 

That has his hands typing on the computer so he can pull up his schedule. He puts on his reading glasses so he can see the small text. “Lets see, Renjun doesn't have any appointments for an hour, he should be able to take you in about fifteen minutes.”  

 

The man seems to be working things out in his head, before he speaks. 

 

“And what about you, Doyoung?” 

 

For a second he wonders how the man knows his name until he remembers he’s wearing a name tag. 

 

_ “Me?”  _ he says dumbly, not expecting this kind of response. “Sure, it's not too busy.” 

 

With that he’s getting up from behind his desk and smoothing out his smock. He swears his knees go weak from the alpha’s smell but he figures he must be imagining it. Doyoung leads him back through the store, tapping Renjun on the shoulder softly and asking him to watch over the counter. He looks confused at first but when he notices the other male he gives Doyoung a cheesy wink as if something is going on. 

 

“You can have a seat right here Sir,” Doyoung says softly, testing the heat of the sink with his fingers. 

 

“You can call me Jaehyun,” the man smiles as he has a seat, “I hate being called that.”

 

Doyoung found himself slightly annoyed at his schedule being interrupted but the more he converses with Jaehyun the more relaxed he feels. At least they had the same opinions on formailites. Doyoung shakes the bottle of shampoo, noticing how it feels slightly empty. He decides on grabbing another from the back room, trying not to pay attention the the eyes he feels on his back as he walks away. 

 

When he comes back he’s more prepared and less flustered. 

 

Once the water is running he asks Jaehyun to tip his head back so he can wash his hair. Normally he’d use this as an opportunity to be friendly with the client and get to know what kind of style they’d be looking for, but for some reason he has stage fright. Luckily, Jaehyun starts talking for him. 

 

“Normally I wear it pushed back, but I kind just wanna wear it down sometimes. It feels so uptight to look so professional.” 

 

Doyoung nods, asking if the water is too hot. “Do you have any specific styles in mind?” The alpha takes a moment to think, but then shrugs his shoulders. “I trust your expertise.” 

 

By now Doyoung is almost done washing his hair and still trying to think of a new style. Jaehyun takes his opportunity to shrug off his suit jacket, leaving him in a black button up and his business slacks.  _ He looks good.  _ Doyoung tries not to think about it too much as he drapes a towel over the alphas shoulders, noticing the way his fingertips tingle when he gets close. Doyoung takes the comb out of his smock and starts smoothing down Jaehyun’s wet hair. 

 

He can see just how attractive the alpha is in the mirror which is the exact reason he refuses to look into it. He fumbles with the comb for a second, his nerves getting to him. Jaehyun doesn’t tease him or anything. He just looks at him curiously. 

 

“How’d you do that to your hair?” 

 

Doyoung pauses for a second, looking up in the mirror to meet his eyes. He regrets it once it happens. 

 

“I just dyed the under layer blue, and left the rest black. Then when I shake it around you can see the color underneath.” 

 

Jaehyun nods, still looking at Doyoung in the mirror. “It really suits you.” 

 

Donghyuck overhears this somehow and lets out a knowing laugh. “Told you that blue would look good.” 

 

Doyoung wants to tell Donghyuck to shut up but eventually decides he doesn’t want to see any reviews saying that he abuses his employees. For now he shoots him a dirty look and tries to focus on getting Jaehyun’s hair done and him out of here. He decides on trimming it a little and showing the alpha a new way to style it. That way he’d feel like a new person but there wouldn’t be any drastic changes. 

 

He checks with Jaehyun who responds by nodding and leaning further back into the leather chair. From there they made simple conversation, Doyoung learning that the other works at a technology company, something very boring which happens to be the family business. He doesn’t have any pets except for a fish, but he wishes he had a dog. The omega wonders why he doesn’t just get one. Working at a company like that would mean he had more than enough funds to afford a furry companion. 

 

Doyoung tells him very little. He talks mostly about his cat ginger, and how hes orange like everyone assumes. He’s sort of patchy too actually, and he’s blind in his left eye. That makes Jaehyun coo, most likely at his ability to take care of wounded animals. His face heats up at that, but he tries to hide it by faking coughing. 

 

He’s done trimming and makes sure his blow dryer is plugged in before he picks it up and turns it on. He uses a round brush to add volume to Jaehyun's hair and makes sure it’s dried completely before he stops. 

 

“Here’s the hard part,” he says, wrapping the alphas bangs around the brush and letting the warm air heat them up.

 

When he releases them hang loosely, helping frame his face. Jaehyun looks amazed by Doyoung’s technique although it was something that was actually very simple for him to learn. “So that’s all it takes, huh?” 

 

Doyoung nods in response, doing the same thing to the other side in an attempt to show Jaehyun how to do it. 

 

“You can also but some pomade in there if you want it to stay when you’re working long hours, but it will weight it down quite a bit.” 

 

With freshly done hair Jaehyun lifts his body from the chair and cracks his neck rather loudly. Doyoung figures he must be a busy man if it’s that loud. 

 

“Very clean cut, I wonder what it looks like all messy.” 

 

Doyoung isn’t entirely sure when he does this, but he reaches up and ruffles his hands through the alphas soft hair, mussing it up gently. Jaehyun doesn’t even flinch, in fact, he the omega swears he  _ leans into his touch.  _ But this wasn’t a movie, and Doyoung’s feels a little insane so he apologizes profusely, bowing his head down multiple times. “I have no idea why i did that,” he says finally. 

 

He expects the alpha to be annoyed or angry, so he’s surprised when Jaehyun laughs at him. 

 

“It’s okay, it was actually kinda cute.” 

 

_ Cute?  _

 

Doyoung, cute? 

 

_ No way.  _

 

If he was surprised then, he’s more surprised when Jaehyun asks for his phone number. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He does  _ not _ stay up all night waiting for Jaehyun to text him. And he’s definitely not disappointed when he doesn't. Doyoung should have known from the beginning that someone like that would not fall for him, no matter how good he cut their hair. 

 

Taeil notices he’s in some sort of odd funk, considering he never leaves his room except to eat or use the bathroom. Even ginger pays special attention to him, taking every chance he can to rub against the omega’s legs.  _ Maybe it’s just because he’s hungry.  _ So, Doyoung leaves his room to fill up the cute little paw print bowl he purchased from ikea some time last year, and maybe eat something himself. 

 

He decides on cereal for now, and maybe something else if he’s still hungry later. 

 

Doyung hears his phone dinging from somewhere in his room, but he figures it’s probably just Taeil asking him to open the door. Although they moved into their house months ago they still haven’t gotten around to picking up a second key. He puts that on his mental checklist as he makes his way to check his phone. 

 

To his surprise, it’s not Taeil. 

 

It’s a number he doesn’t know at all. 

 

_ Hey, it’s Jaehyun, you wanna grab dinner tonight?  _

 

Doyoung reads it once. Then twice. Then again. (He squeals a little bit too but no one needs to know that.) Before he agrees to dinner he tries to play a little hard to get. A whole week and a half without a single text? His anxiety shoots up at the idea of doing something on such short notice, but he can’t find it in himself to decline. 

 

_ I don’t know, I’m a little busy with some work.  _

 

It’s a lie, but it’s also the best he can manage. He hopes Jaehyun won’t take no as an answer so easily, but with his luck that might be the case. Regardless he gathers his things and heads to his bathroom to take a shower. He stays in for awhile, letting the hot water relax his body. He washes his hair with one of his favorite shampoos, letting the scent seep into his body. 

 

When he’s done he wraps a towel around his waist and checks his phone yet again.

 

_ It’ll be worth your time. I’ll come pick you up _ . 

 

Doyoung can’t really argue with that. He’s spent most of the week going straight to work and then home to go to bed early. Whether he wants to admit it or not he’s actually pretty bored. So he finds himself agreeing finally and brushing his hair out. In the span of a couple minutes they planned on Jaehyun swinging by in about an hour and then eating at a restaurant Doyoung has never heard of. That’s fine by him, he’ll just have to trust the alphas opinion. 

 

Ginger’s head perks up curiously as Doyoung tosses items out of his closet onto his bed, looking for something to wear. He wants to stay low profile but it also has to be something that he’ll feel good in. Eventually he decides on a loose white button up and some blue jeans. He debates on throwing his jean jacket on but decides it’s too casual and instead brings a black jacket. 

 

He speeds up the process of his hair drying with a blow dryer, ginger looking up at him in annoyance. Doyoung sticks out his tongue. It’s not his fault Ginger is a scaredy cat. “Stinky.” He teases, reaching down to rub his orange fur. 

 

When he’s finally ready he decides to wait in the living room, swiftly sitting down on the couch and tapping his feet anxiously. It’s like he’s going on his very first date again for some reason. Maybe it’s because Jaehyun makes him unreasonably nervous. 

 

It’s not long before Doyoung hears the doorbell ring. None of his past boyfriends or friends come to the door when they pick him up. They thought it was old fashioned, but Doyoung found it oddly charming. He takes a short breath before he opens the door, expecting to be hit with a blast of Jaehyun’s scent. Instead it’s much more mellow and slightly different than before. Doyoung doesn’t really think much about it because the alpha before him looks  _ stunning.  _ Even in his simple button up and jeans he looks amazing. Most important is his hair, which looks similar to the way Doyoung styles it but much messier. 

 

“I see you gave it a try,” he says awkwardly, gesturing towards Jaehyun’s hair, “looks good.” 

 

The alpha smiles cutely at that, dimples coming out on full display. If he feels even a little bit as awkward as Doyoung, he doesn’t show it at all. It makes him wonder just how many dates Jaehyun has been on and whether or not he should be concerned. Maybe Jaehyun doesn’t even see this as a date. For him, it could just be getting to know him as a friend. Regardless, Doyoung slips his key beneath the mat for Taeil when he gets off work and gets into the alphas car. His scent is strong in the car, making Doyoung’s senses feel heightened. He tries to relax by leaning back against the leather seats, strapping his seatbelt on leisurely. 

 

Doyoung tries to ignore how good Jaehyun looks performing the most simple tasks, like driving down the relatively empty roads. His right hand is steering, the other resting on the open window. The music is low but Doyoung likes the sound of it. Night drives were some of his favorite times to be out. The way the street lights illuminated the houses and buildings was so peaceful. The hustle and bustle of the city is put on mute at night, and it’s so beautiful. Jaehyun must notice the way his eyes twinkle because he turns his head to say, 

 

“Its really nice isn’t it?” 

 

Doyoung nods. 

  
  
  
  


When they get to the restaurant they’re guided by a waiter to a booth near the back. The sit opposite of eachother, a single candle in the middle of the table. Doyoung sinks into the booth immediately, the plush seats proving to be very comfortable. They’re handed two menus and two tall glasses of water by the waiter. He also places a large bottle of wine in between them and excuses himself. For a second they just look at eachother, as if they were both trying to gauge how the other was feeling. Doyoung breaks the silence first. 

 

“So what are you gonna order? I need your input since I haven’t been here before.” 

 

That makes Jaehyun smiles as he opens up the menu, flipping to the back. From the looks of the menu Doyoung can tell it’s italian food, which makes him pretty curious. He rarely eats it. The alpha leans in close, pointing at an item on the back of the glossy paper. “The lasagna is really good, especially if you ask for the meat sauce instead of the normal one.” He says it like it’s a secret, something between the two of them only. Jaehyun looks so cute and serious it makes Doyoung crack a smile. 

 

“That’s what I’ll be getting then.” 

 

“Then it’s decided.” 

 

The omega relaxes after that, the hardest part of going to a restaurant now over with. Jaehyun’s large hands pick up the bottle opener, making quick work removing the corkscrew from the top. 

 

“Would you like some?” 

 

Doyoung nods and that’s all it takes for Jaehyun to pour him a glass and and it to him. It smells incredibly strong and slightly bitter but he takes a sip anyways. He doesn’t scrunch up his face like he wants to but he does set it off to the side. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to be affected by it all all as he takes a leisurely sip and then flashes his dimples. “I wanted to say thank you for cutting my hair so good. Our stocks went up. Maybe it’s because you made me look so good.” 

 

It catches Doyoung off guard so he laughs. “Just doing my job,” he replies softly. 

 

“Yeah, but a  _ really  _ good job.” 

 

They’re chatting when the waiter comes back to take their orders. Jaehyun must notice how shy Doyoung is because he orders for the both of them, handing both of the menus to the man and thanking him. When he’s done he folds his hands awkwardly over each other playing with the silver band on his ring finger. Doyoung quirks his head. 

 

“You should be careful wearing it like that,  people are gonna think you’re married.” People meaning him. 

 

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, Jaehyun leans back. “And if I was?” 

 

Thinking for a moment, Doyoung shrugs. He isnt drunk enough for this kind of conversation. “Wouldn't really be my business, would it?” He says it easily, but deep down his insecurities are at peak. His mind says get up and leave, this guy is  _ married  _ what good could it possibly be entertaining this? But out of curiosity, he stays. 

 

“I was eighteen,” Jaehyun says awkwardly, “I spent a long time trying to convince myself I made this decision but it was arranged. I even told myself that I loved her and made the mistake of mating her to make my parents happy. Then? We got married.” He says it clear as day, Doyoung leaning into his honesty. 

 

“And the catch?” The omega supplies for him. 

 

“I’m gay.” 

 

This helps Doyoung relax a bit, knowing that although the situation was tough there was still some room for Jaehyun to wiggle out of it. They just met but Doyoung can’t help feel emotional for him.  _ He’s rooting for him.  _

 

“Our bond has been falling apart for awhile, and I’m ready to end things.” Jaehyun says finally. 

 

Doyoung leans forward, eyes dancing over the alphas milky skin. 

 

“As for me?” 

 

“I want you to help me get over everything.” He continues, “You don’t have to say anything right now. Just think about it.” 

 

Through the rest of the night Doyoung considers Jaehyun’s proposition. It’s not until a few days later he takes him up on the offer. 

  
  
  
  
  


He closes the salon for the night much later than usual, paperwork and orders needing to be done before he headed home or he wouldn’t get them done at all. Donghyuck offers to stay longer and help him out but Doyoung shoos him off. Young kids like that needed to go home and sleep before their classes the next day. He watches as Renjun and Donghyuck get into Jaemin’s car,  _ just to make sure they’re safe,  _ and then sits back down. It’s about 12 A.M. by the time he finishes, so he decides on going home immediately and ordering take out. 

 

When he gets home all the lights are off so he figures Taeil isn’t home. He sends him a quick text, just to make sure everything is okay before the throws his jacket on the bed and flops down. He stares at the ceiling for awhile, mentally debating with himself. Doyoung can’t help but think about dinner with Jaehyun and the proposal he came up with. His mind is reeling and before he can fully interpret what he’s doing he’s pulling up the alpha’s contact information. 

 

_ Remember that offer? I’m ready to take you up on it. Like now.  _

 

Once he’s done typing he sends it, regretting it immediately. Why the hell did he text Jaehyun so late? Like any sane person he was probably fast asleep or even worse, in bed with his wife. Doyoung cringes at that thought, trying to remove it from his head before he thinks about it too long. He knows their relationship isn’t doing spectacular but he imagines they still share a house. And a bed. He lets out a sigh of frustration at his train of thought and decides on getting changed into pajamas. He opts out on pants and settles for an oversized tee that hangs to mid thigh. Like a cue, his phone dings once he’s done. 

 

_ You sure? I can be over in like 20 mins. _

 

Doyoung bites his lip. Is he sure? 

 

_ Yes.  _

 

With that his anxiety kicks in, but the good kind. He wills himself to calm down, trying to busy himself by playing games on his phone. It doesn't work though, cause his fingertips are still thrumming with anxiety and anticipation. He shoos Ginger out of the room, knowing how territorial he gets around new people. By the time he’s actually able to calm himself down Jaehyun is at the door. 

 

The alpha smells good, a mix of cologne and his natural scent. He looks freshly showered, hair still wet and dripping onto the shoulders of his shirt. He can tell Jaehyun is drinking him in too from the way his eyes flick from his milky thighs to the way his shirt hangs low on his collarbones. Doyoung grabs him by the wrist, pulling the alpha all the way into his home and pressing the door shut behind him. He doesn’t bother locking it, knowing that Taeil would be stumbling in early morning, extremely tired from work. 

 

Doyoung gasps in surprise when Jaehyun leans back against the door, pulling him forward by the waist until their bodies are touching. The alpha uses Doyoung’s shock and their position to snake his hand beneath his shirt, cold hands ghosting over his skin. 

 

“You know you can still back out,” he breathes, “I won’t be mad.” 

 

Jaehyun’s face is serious as he says it, eyes dark and unwavering. Doyoung feels his heart thrumming in his chest as he presses closer, shaking his head. “I want it. I want you.” 

 

The alpha laughs, lips turning up into a half smirk. His hands venture down further, resting against the omegas hip bones drawing soft circles. 

 

“Bedroom?” Doyoung asks softly, trying to ignore the way his cheeks heat up at the question. 

 

“Lead the way.” 

 

The omega guides Jaehyun to his room, nudging the door open with his foot. He flicks off the lights, opting for turning on the lamp on the table for a softer glow. He walks the alpha to the bed, finding some courage deep within himself to press his hands hard enough into Jaehyun’s chest that he falls back onto the sheets. Doyoung looks at the way his hair is splayed out on the bed, his chest rising and falling steadily. For a split second he wonders if he’s making the right decision before he climbs right into the alphas lap. He straddles him, legs on both sides of Jaehyun’s hips. 

 

“You’re so pretty, you know.” Jaehyun practically purrs, sitting up to nose at Doyoung’s neck. 

 

Despite what the omega was thinking, everything occurring between them felt natural. Only for a little he felt awkward, unsure of what to do with his hands. When Jaehyun leans forward, daring Doyoung to kiss him they both share a thought.  _ Are we really about to do this?  _ But the answer must be yes because their lips are meeting in a warm kiss that practically burns him. 

 

Doyoung has had his fair share of hookups and one night stands but none that felt like this. 

 

Jaehyun is timid when he tilts his head slightly, just enough so he can trace the outline of Doyoung’s lips. When he’s granted access his tongue presses in deep, hot and wet. The alpha tastes sweet, the flavor so maddening his head starts to spin. They stay like that for awhile, Doyoung’s arms around Jaehyun’s neck pulling him closer,  _ closer, closer.  _

 

From his spot in Jaehyun’s lap he can feel the alpha growing against his ass, sending jolts of anticipation up his spine. He pulls back for a second just to breathe, admiring the way his lips feel swollen and abused. He’ll probably look a mess in the morning, skin flushed and eyes heavy. Out of curiosity, he grinds down against Jaehyun’s bulge, breathless at the way the alphas breathing gets heavier. 

 

“You can touch me, I won’t hurt you.” He says softly. 

 

It’s like he read Doyoung’s mind because with that his hand is coming down to cup Jaehyun’s clothed cock, fingers undoing the button to his jeans. He can’t lie, it’s been a long time since he’s done anything like this. Since his last serious relationship he hasn’t been with anybody, purely out of choice. He wasn’t expecting an offer like this but if it’s coming from someone like Jaehyun he wants to take it. 

 

The alphas cock is warm and heavy in his hands, in the best way possible. Jaehyun is leaning back, arm resting against the pillows with Doyoung between his legs. He’s bent down far enough that he could take Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth if he wanted, but instead he decides to tease. He knows he looks good like this, eyes wide and innocent as he presses a soft kiss to the alphas length. He’s heard it from his boyfriends and others alike. 

 

It’s easy to gauge what Jaehyun likes from the way he reacts to touch. His face stays calm but his body language says otherwise. He gives a small kitten lick to the tip, noticing the way the man above him breathes heavier. Doyoung even smiles cutely, rubbing the outside of his cheek against Jaehyun’s cock. Honestly, he’s not sure if the alpha really knew what he was getting himself into. He’s a fiend and he likes to stalk his prey before he devours them entirely. Precum is smeared on his face by the time he’s done teasing, finally deciding to take the alpha into his mouth fully. 

 

Jaehyun moans, deep and gravelly spurring Doyoung on without even knowing it. 

 

He gasps around the other mans cock when he presses in further, catching Doyoung off guard. He was a fool for thinking he was in control. “You like to tease, huh?” He hums, “how do you like  _ obeying?”  _

 

That has his eyes fluttering shut, his free hand coming up to guide Jaehyun into grasping his hair. When the alpha grips his hair tightly he whimpers, the vibrations from his throat giving Jaehyun pleasure. He does it again just to see what would happen, leaning into the way Jaehyun presses further into his mouth. Doyoung uses his tongue to stroke the other mans cock, feeling the veins that run up the sides. 

 

He decides he’s done with slow touches, quickening up the way he moves his head up and down. Jaehyun tastes salty, and smells musky and warm. His scent is even stronger when Doyoung makes him feel good, eyes starting to water as the cock of his head threatens to slip past his throat.  He finds his fingers coming down to grasp and the material of Jaehyun’s faded jeans, eyes looking up at the alpha. 

 

Jaehyun is bigger than Doyoung expected, and he expected the alpha to be a good size. He’s long and thick, sure to melt the omega into a whining mess. Doyoung wonders what he looks like right now, lips cherry red from abuse and eyes watering. He must look ready to Jaehyun because the alphas large hands are pulling him up by his hair and off of his cock with a satisfying pop. He’s more turned on than shocked so he lets Jaehyun maneuver him into whatever position he wants him, happy that he ended up on his back. 

 

His t-shirt has swallowed him up, so Jaehyun asks if it’s okay to take it off before he’s pulling it over his head. He feels exposed all of the sudden, wanting to cover up in front of Jaehyun. The alpha doesn’t allow that though, shooing his much smaller hands away. Doyoung likes the feeling of Jaehyun above him he decides, noticing how strong his arms look when they’re pressed into the mattress by his head. Like this it’s easy for him to submit, ready and waiting for anything the alpha is going to give him. Next time he’ll play music for them to fuck to he decides, running his hand down Jaehyun’s chest, feeling his toned stomach. Doyoung pulls at the hem of the other males shirt, a silent plea for him to remove it. 

 

Their lips meet again, a tangled mess of tongue and teeth which has Doyoung’s hips bucking up into the air at nothing. Jaehyun smiles into the kiss, moving one of his hands to press him back down into the sheets. “Want it that bad?” He teases, moving to mouth at the omega’s earlobe instead. 

 

Nodding his head, Doyoung lets out a gasp when the other slips his hand beneath his briefs. His hands are cold but somehow comforting as they gently squeeze his ass, causing him to let out an embarrassing gasp. What’s even more embarrassing is the fact that he’s leaking slick everywhere, the feeling of his incredibly damp underwear against his skin apparent. When he feels the dull pressure of the alphas pointer finger against his hole he can’t help but whine. 

 

He knows it’s more of a request for consent than Jaehyun being mean and teasing so he pushes back against the his finger, sighing with relief when it slips inside of him. He can feel Jaehyun gauging his facial expressions and pleasure from above him, studying every detail to figure out what he likes. Jaehyun twists his finger, letting it rub against Doyoung’s warm walls. When he curls it upwards the omegas hips jerk in pleasure. 

 

Prep isn’t really necessary, but Jaehyun is liking what it does to Doyoung’s serious and put together façade. From fingers alone he’s whimpering against the sheets, soft sounds of pleasure falling from his lips.  _ It’s fucking good Jaehyun decides.  _

 

The alpha keeps at it for awhile, slipping in his middle finger as well. Like this he can scissor them, or press both of them into the sensitive bundle of nerves that have Doyoung’s cute cock leaking against his underwear. It’s proving to be very easy to unravel the omega, pulling at every thread of his sanity until they’re all loose. 

 

He can tell Doyoung feels good cause he stops saying real words and settles for babbling something that sounds similar to curse words and his name. Jaehyun slides his fingers out of Doyoung’s hole, watching the way his face contorts into a frown at the loss of contact. Before he can start to throw a fit the alpha is wiping his fingers on the sheets, and moving his hand down to pull his cock out from beneath his jeans. 

 

Before he makes any other moves he leans in close, asking Doyoung again if he’s sure he wants to go through with this. Jaehyun’s response is in the form of the other wrapping his legs around around his waist, feet nudging at his back and pushing him forward.  _ It’s enough convincing for him.  _ With the he slips off the omega’s underwear, tossing them somewhere on the floor. Jaehyun presses his hand against the bottom of Doyoung’s thigh, pushing him over until he rests on all fours. The omega must like that because he’s squirming already. When Doyoung feels a pair of hands on his hips he can’t help but whine in anticipation. 

 

Maybe Jaehyun isn’t ready to stop teasing because he gives Doyoung’s ass a sharp but sweet slap just to see how he would react. His knees almost buckle from the mix of pleasure and shock that crept up his spine. If he has to wait any longer before he gets fucked he might cry. 

 

But he doesn’t, because the alpha finally gives in and presses the blunt tip of his cock against the omegas leaking hole. Doyoung can tell he’s being cautious by the way he pushes in slowly, giving him time to adjust to his large size. Jaehyun lets out a long drawn out moan from above him, finally fully sheathed inside of him.  _ It’s so good.  _

 

The alpha starts with long thrusts, pulling out almost completely before fucking back into him. One of his hands comes down to grip a handful of the omegas ass, squeezing it with each thrust. Doyoung wants to cry from the contact, fingers laced around his sheets. He has no business getting fucked like this, especially by Jaehyun and it’s turning him on more than ever. 

 

“You feel so good,” Jaehyun rasps, “you’re leaking all over me.” 

 

Doyoung feels a little embarrassed about how wet he is, but if Jaehyun liked it then he wasn’t embarrassed anymore. 

 

When the alpha speeds up his brain goes numb. With every movement he can hear their bodies meeting, warm with attraction. Jaehyun’s hips meet his as he grinds back against them, both of them letting out a sound of pleasure at the contact. Doyoung can feel his dick rubbing against the soft material of the sheets every time he moves, making him extremely sensitive. 

 

His arms are struggling to hold his weight on all fours so he lets himself lay against the pillows, head buried in the fabric while his ass is still up. The sheets help muffle his loud whimpering when Jaehyun quickens his thrusts. He’s conscious of the sound his headboard makes as it bangs into the wall, but not much else. His mind is full of  _ Jaehyun, Jaehyun, jaehyun.  _ If he’s honest he hasn’t been taken like this in so long he almost forgot that he could feel this good. 

 

Almost on cue with his thoughts the alpha hits his prostate, drawing a scream from his already open mouth. His lips are slightly dry from all the panting and moaning he’s been doing and he can’t get enough of it. “Don’t stop,” he manages to get out, feeling so good that tears threaten to fall from his eyes. 

 

The alphas grip on his hips is so tight he feels like those fingerprints will be there in the morning. Doyoung reaches down to give his cock the little bit of stimulation he needs to cum, but he’s surprised when Jaehyun swats his hand away to do it himself. He caresses the length, fingers coming up to toy with the head. 

 

Jaehyun’s gentle touch, in comparison to the way he’s fucking him is what does it for Doyoung.

 

He whines incoherently as the alpha fucks him through his orgasm, using one of his large hands to rub the omegas back gently. Shortly after that Jaehyun is pulling out him before his knot swells completely, rubbing his cock until he shoots thick ropes of hot cum against Doyoung’s back. 

 

Jaehyun lays down on his back beside the omega, trying to catch his breath for a moment. It seems like he wants to say something, but he isn’t sure what so he opts for saying nothing. Doyoung doesn’t say anything either, letting himself lay flat on his stomach while his head is still buried in his sheets. He peeks at the clock on his nightstand, shocked to see that they had been together for nearly two hours already. “You should be going home soon, huh?” He says awkwardly, unsure whether he should be bringing up the subject of his home life or not. 

 

When Jaehyun nods, he’s relieved to see he isn’t angry. 

 

It feels really weird to Doyoung to lay next to someone after sex, instead of kicking them out or even cuddling and kissing them. It’s starting to set in that he’s treading uncharted territory when he feels lost at what’s okay to do with Jaehyun and what’s not. They should really set some boundaries, or even rules for their agreement. Then it wouldn’t so hard to navigate everything. 

 

The bed feels lighter when Jaehyun climbs off it, running a hand through his brown hair as he gathers up his clothes in bits and pieces. He tugs his t-shirt over his head, Doyoung watching him out of the corner of his eye. He can’t help but wonder if Jaehyun’s awkward silence meant he regretted what he did tonight. Reality must be setting in, that he  _ really  _ cheated on his wife and she would probably be very heartbroken if she found out.  _ Maybe he should regret it.  _ But then again, he knows nothing about the dynamic of their relationship. He’s an outsider. 

 

Jaehyun slips on his shoes and as he’s making his exit Doyoung says, “We should really talk about all this, you know.” 

 

“We will.” He replies, and with that he’s gone. 

 

Doyoung lays there for awhile after that, not feeling guilty, but not feeling right either. Finally, he gets up to shower, wishing the soap could wash away his weird emotions. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


If he’s honest, he’s not really sure how this conversation was brought up. It’s the first time he’s spoken to Taeil in awhile though, so it makes sense that he’d blabber so much he wouldn’t be able to contain it. To be fair, it’s not really his fault. Taeil is talking about the cute guy from his office, Sicheng, and how he really wants to ask him out on a date somewhere. Then Doyoung remembers that really cool Italian restaurant he went to with Jaehyun and he lets it slip.

 

“Italian? You really don’t eat that kind of food that often, who convinced you to go there?” 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

“I went by myself,” he says awkwardly, “after work. It was one of the only few places still open so I went.” He’s pretty content with that lie, since it fills in all the gaping holes in his story. 

 

He draws his legs closer to himself on the couch, pulling them up to his chest. Taeil seems to be content with that answer as well, so he relaxes a bit. He really needs to be careful about what he says, since it’s not just him involved. He needs to think about Jaehyun too. Regardless of whatever terms they’re on now. They haven’t talked very much since they slept together, mostly because they’re busy. Before he could tell Taeil they needed to sort out what exactly it is they’re doing. 

 

If Jaehyun really planned on breaking off his marriage he’d have to do it himself, not because other people found out what they were doing and the news spread. 

 

_ Even still it sucks not being able to tell Taeil what’s going on with his life.  _

 

But, he promised himself that he’ll tell him soon. 

 

For now, he indulges himself in Taeils crush. Doyoung thinks it’s cute how they both clearly like each other but neither of them will act on it. It’s so middle school, the whole back and forth those two had. They both wondered if their feelings would be reciprocated and instead of just talking about it they both suffered.  _ It was really innocent.  _

 

Doyoung doesn’t register his feelings immediately, but maybe deep inside he feels a little jealous. 

  
  



	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amusement park fun
> 
> Or is it really fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii i really like this Im enjoying writing it

Before Doyoung can even wake up to the shrill sound of his alarm he’s conscious. He wonders for a second why he’s awake, but he’s distracted by the feeling of something looming over him. Ginger did like to do that, climb onto his bed frame to peer down on his sleeping face. It feels like a person though. Automatically he’s rubbing his eyes to clear his blurry vision, nearly jumping out of his skin when he sees Taeil’s stone  face. Doyoung can't help the terrified squeak he lets out. Taeil looks slightly conflicted, eyes slightly wider than usual. 

 

“What the hell?” He manages to get out, still groggy. 

 

Taeil just shrugs, moving away from the bed to tug open the doors to Doyoung’s closet. He flounders around to look for his phone, wondering what time it even is. Immediately panic fills his mind when his phone reads 11:27 A.M. The older male must hear him shuffling around, tossing his blankets and sheets off his legs hurriedly because he stops searching through Doyoung’s belongings for a moment. “It’s okay, Jaemin opened up for you. He’s not expecting you today. I know you wanted to give the kids a chance to run the store without you being overbearing,” he speaks, still not even turning around, “so I guess today is your lucky day.” 

 

While it helps him relax it doesn’t ease his confusion. 

 

“So why exactly did you call me in sick to my own salon?” Doyoung questions, running his fingers through his blue and black hair. He sets a mental reminder to call Donghyuck later and make sure everything is running fine. 

 

“Because I finally decided to ask Sicheng out to that restaurant and I need you to help me choose what to wear.” 

 

Despite being slightly annoyed, Doyoung can feel a smile stretch over his face. It was about time they did something about their very obvious feels for each other. Seeing Taeil this unsure was sort of endearing since he is usually so well adjusted and put together. Being affectionate only comes to the older with the right people and Doyoung can tell Sicheng has the personality to do it. 

 

He hears the clanking of hangers being thrown onto the foot of his bed, each adorn with one of his shirts. For a second he wonders why Taeil needs his clothes until he realizes that all the older male does is go to work and sleep. He probably didn’t own anything fashionable. Before getting out of bed he tugs on a pair on shorts, not wanting to leave himself exposed to the cold air. He staggers to the bathroom, body still not fully awake yet. Once in the safety of a locked room he gets himself ready for the day, running a brush though his hair and brushing his teeth. Hopefully by the time he’s done getting himself together Taeil will already have chosen something to wear.  _ Why couldn’t he just wake Doyoung up like a normal person?  _ Or, even better, remember that it was just Sicheng and he would like him no matter how unfashionable he was. 

 

Regardless, his schedule has cleared up for the day which gives him room to run some errands and for once, focus on self care. Before he jumps with glee he has to make sure his closest friend is all set. 

 

“I’m sure your face alone will woo him, don’t worry too much about the clothes,” Doyoung says as he climbs back onto his bed to pick through the items, “but you should definitely wear that.” 

 

Taeil picks up the red and white striped dress shirt, holding it in front of his torso. He nods in satisfaction, beginning to move everything else back into the closet. Doyoung sighs with relief, letting his head fall back against the pillows. “So when’s the date?” 

 

“I’m picking him up at two. And no, we’re not having sex so don’t even suggest that.” Taeil replies steadily. 

 

“I would never,” Doyoung replies matter of factly, “you should know that by now.” 

 

When they fall into comfortable silence Taeil excuses himself from the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Doyoung hears his heavy steps down the hallway and then silence. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After wishing Taeil goodbye and making sure to remind him to be safe he’s incredibly bored. He calls the kids to make sure the salon isn’t on fire and they sound happy so he doesn’t turn into a helicopter mom like he feels inside. Weekends are a little busy but since Hyuck and Jaemin are there he knows everything will be fine. Doyoung’s supposes he can run errands and treat himself to some ice cream. 

 

His first order of business is to pick up a cake for when his parents come back into town to visit. Normally he’d fly out to Korea to spare them the stress but they demanded that they see where he’s living now. Although he’s grown he is still a mama’s boy. There’s a shop near his house so he makes his way there, the engine of his car purring to life excitedly. 

 

The shop is cute and slightly empty for a Saturday. To be fair, he doesn’t really buy special occasion cakes very often either. The clerk at the counter is busy so he looks around, eyes fixated on the displays. He can’t help the way his thoughts travel to Jaehyun. He wonders what his wedding was like, if it was a happy event. Was there a cake with the bride and groom’s face? Doyoung thinks about how Jaehyun was just barely eighteen, cheeks probably still thick with baby fat. There’s no way Doyoung could get married that young. There’s so much he hasn’t seen yet. 

 

A lady’s voice draws him out of his thoughts, along with a small finger with shiny nails pointing at the plastic cake in front of him. 

 

“Sorry what did you say?” He asks, hoping she will repeat herself without getting upset. 

 

“Oh, I just wanted to ask if you thought that was pretty.” She says. 

 

It’s not until then that he really looks at it. It’s simple, round and tall. The frosting is a light pink with ruffles around the top and a silver platter beneath it. It’s pretty cute, he decides. 

 

“Yeah I think it’s very nice.” 

 

Doyoung looks at the woman before him, noticing how her dark hair hangs just above her shoulders. She’s his age, maybe younger, but very attractive. Her cat-like eyes are lined tightly, eyelashes exaggerated with fake ones. She’s quite short, but proportionate, with full lips. 

 

“I like it but I’m not really sold on it yet, you know? I think it’s missing something.” 

 

Doyoung thinks for a second. He’s a businessman so he can’t help but want to sell a product. It’s natural to him. 

 

“Well you should put a personalized message on the top. It would add what’s missing and make whomever it’s for feel special.” He says, “I’m not sure what it’s for but hopefully that works.” 

 

She lights up at that, clearly liking the idea. She claps her hands together, picking up the small display. She runs her hands over it softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s for my anniversary. I’m sure he forgot, but I still like to celebrate it.” 

 

That makes a frown stretch across Doyoung’s face. She seems to be very caring so it’s unfortunate that she got into it with someone who wasn’t fully invested. 

 

“At least I picked a good cake. Thank you.” She says after Doyoung is silent for awhile. He can’t help but think about his love life, and how empty it feels when Jaehyun isn’t around even though they weren’t emotionally involved. With these kinds of situations it was best to not get attached. 

 

The lady makes her way to the counter, explaining to the woman what exactly she wants. Eventually he stops listening, focusing on finding something that would suit his parents.  _ He definitely doesn’t not think about Jaehyun.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Feeling accomplished, Doyoung flops onto his bed. He’s slightly surprised by the fact that Taeil still isn’t home three hours later, both the front door locked and the lights still out. He guesses that means the two of them are having a good time. Tired from a day of running errands, he kicks off his shoes somewhere across the room and turns his tv on with the remote. He flips through the channels for a moment, uninterested in what’s playing. 

 

Maybe Netflix would have something more interesting. 

 

_ Wrong.  _

 

For a moment he debates on calling over Taeyong to hangout, but he was probably at work considering it was the middle of the day and week. Bored, he browses through his phone contacts, hovering over Jaehyun’s name before ultimately deciding it was a bad idea. For people who were around each other constantly they didn’t talk very much. Which was fine, Doyoung understood what he was agreeing to.  _ Right?  _ Either way, pressing call would be stupid so for now watching tv would have to do. 

 

Before he can lock his phone he flinches when it starts ringing.  _ Speak of the devil and he shall appear  _ his mind supplies for him before he accepts the call. 

 

Immediately, he understands why. 

 

_ Aren’t you at work?  _ He wants to ask, but decides to bite his tongue when Jaehyun lets out a soft gasp on the other line. 

 

_ “Doyoung,”  _ He breathes into the phone, “what are you doing right now?” 

 

“At home,” He says, cringing at how his voice shakes, “in bed.” 

 

He wonders what Jaehyun would have done if he was at the salon, helping customers. He imagines sneaking off into the back, locking the door behind him and ignoring everything around him. The thought alone is enough to make his blood rush. He toys with the strings of his pants distractedly, taking turns making one longer than the other. 

 

“I was thinking about you.” Jaehyun says easily, “how good you make me feel.” 

 

Doyoung blushes at that, glad that the phone acted as a shield that he could hide behind. He didn’t want Jaehyun to know how easily affected he was. “I was thinking about you too.” He’s annoyed by how true it is. 

 

“Yeah, what were you thinking?” 

 

He doesn’t say anything for a second, nervous to try and say the right things. It’s not like him to overthink but when it comes to the other man he can’t even help it. He doesn’t want to cross any nonexistent boundaries by saying what’s on his mind, but he really wishes could. 

 

“You know, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Ever. I promise.” 

 

Jaehyun says it so softly, it’s oddly intimate. Doyoung hadn’t realized he hadn’t said anything in so long that it could be mistaken as cold feet. 

 

“No, no. I want to, I just haven’t done it before.” He hesitates before he says the last words, not wanting Jaehyun to laugh at him or think he’s boring. 

 

He’s met with the opposite, Jaehyun laughing softly before he speaks. 

 

“I’ll teach you. Don’t worry. You just have to tell me what you’re thinking and what you’re feeling, you know? I’ll take care of you.” 

 

He can hear Jaehyun’s office chair creaking in the background, a telltale sign of him putting his feet up on the desk. Doyoung wonders what he looks like. Is his hair down and hanging in his face like it is when he’s fucking him into the mattress or is it pushed back for working in the office? He lets his thoughts wander, each one more clouded with lust than the other.

 

“You’re at work still,” Doyoung hums, “shouldn’t you be doing paperwork or something?” 

 

_ Good going.  _ He thinks, saying the most boring thing he could possibly think of. Jaehyun couldn’t have picked a more boring person to call. But everything is okay because his reply has the omega blushing. 

 

“Yes, but I’d much rather be doing you. You’re thinking about it, huh? Me bending you over my desk.” 

 

And he is. It’s like he can feel the cold wood against his stomach as Jaehyun’s hands come up to squeeze his ass with both hands. By then he would already be naked, slightly cold under the air conditioning. The alphas desk would be crowded with important files but they’d all be scattered across the floor by the time they were done. 

 

“I bet you’d like that. Coming in and being my little distraction.” 

 

Doyoung makes a noise of agreement, hand rubbing leisurely at the inside of his thigh like Jaehyun does to him. “I’d be wet and leaking before you even touched me.” 

 

Honestly, he’s starting to hate how easily the alpha can reduce him to a quivering mess. It didn’t take long for him to learn what Doyoung’s likes, the way his hips lift off the bed when you trace your thumb lightly over his tip or how his neck is extremely sensitive. Of course, after learning all of this Jaehyun used it to his advantage. 

 

“Like you are now?” The alpha asks, but it’s barely a question.  _ He already knows.  _ “Touch yourself for me.” 

 

It’s been quite awhile since he was alone with his own pleasure. Truthfully he wishes he didn’t have to touch himself and that Jaehyun was here to make him feel  _ so good  _ but for now his hands would have to do. At first he doesn’t know where to start, but he finds himself pressing his fingers against his hole gently, the dull pressure causing him to squirm. A whine leaves his mouth before he can stop it, his face flaming from embarrassment. 

 

“It’s okay Doyoung, whatever you’re feeling, let me hear it.” Jaehyun did have a way of reading his mind. 

 

He nods, forgetting that the alpha had no real way of seeing him do it. Doyoung can feel the heat radiating from his body as he slips his hand beneath the material of his jeans, pulling them down just enough to play with himself comfortably. He makes a quick decision; pulling his underwear down along with them. His dick slaps against his stomach, the tip pink and shiny. For a second he isn’t sure where to start, but as his sheets get wet with slick he knows. 

 

“I haven’t touched myself like this in a long time,” he admits. “Since we started..” 

 

Jaehyun hums on the other line, the sound of his belt buckle clinking in the background causing Doyoung’s legs to fall apart in anticipation even though he wasn’t present. “Start with one finger.” He says gently, but stern enough to have the omega moving. Doyoung does just that, letting his middle finger slip right into his leaking hole. The stretch is almost nonexistent, his soft walls adjusting in no time. A huff of breath escapes his lips, head relaxing against the pillows. There’s no way he can hold his phone and get himself off so he places it on speakerphone and tosses it aside. 

 

He can still hear Jaehyun clearly, especially when we moans softly. The omega blushes at that, surprised that he could make someone feel like that with just his awkward words. When he’s ready he slips in a second finger, finally feeling the familiar burn of being stretched. He keens into it, free hand coming up to twist his nipples with the pads of his fingers. Because Jaehyun wanted to hear him he doesn’t bite his lip like he wants to. Instead, he lets every whine and whimper come out of his mouth. 

 

“Good Doyoung, you’re doing so good for me.” Jaehyun praises, words sweeter than sugar, “If I was there I’d reward you.” 

 

Doyoung wonders how he would be rewarded. A kiss? Permission to touch himself freely? Both options cause a chill to run up his spine, fingers slipping in deeper. He crooks them upwards, searching for his sweet spot. He keeps at it, trying different methods but to no avail. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he keeps trying. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun coaxes, voice still gentle. 

 

“I can’t find my…” he trails, not swinging to be crude, “how do you find it so easily all the time?” 

 

His brain might be malfunctioning because he swears he hears Jaehyun coo at his frustration.  _ “Relax,  _ take a deep breath for me,” he says finally, “you have to lift your hips a little. You know how I lift them when I fuck you? Like that. Put a pillow under them and try again.” 

 

Doyoung does exactly what he says, allowing himself to take a deep breath before he grabs a pillow from beside his head. It’s much more comfortable with it beneath him he decides. Easily, he slips in his fingers again and crooks them upwards. Jaehyun is right, the angle is much better this way. It’s easier to rub against his walls, fingers brushing against his prostate. 

 

“See.” The other male says. 

 

Doyoung wants to tell him to shut up but he’s lost in the pleasure his body is feeling. He lets his eyes fall shut, focusing on how good he feels and Jaehyun’s ragged breathing on the other line. He must be touching himself too from the way sounds he’s making. Doyoung imagines it, how he’s still dressed for work in one of his button ups and a tie. He’s probably rolled the sleeves up to his forearms, muscles flexing beneath the fabric. Doyoung imagines getting on his knees in front of the office chair, letting Jaehyun use his mouth for whatever he wanted. The omegas eyes would well up with tears as the alpha pushes past his mouth and slips right into his throat. He would hardly be able to breathe but it would be so perfect. 

 

His satisfaction is starting to build up, everything he’s doing feeling perfect. His wrist is starting to cramp but he can’t find it in himself to care right now. 

 

“I wish it was you inside me and not my fingers,” Doyoung breathes, shocking even himself with his words. 

 

It’s true, and him and Jaehyun must be on the same page because he lets out a gravelly moan, sounding close to cumming himself. “Fuck, you can’t say things like that.” 

 

“Why not,” The omega purrs, “I know you like when I misbehave.” 

 

With that he moves his hand down to soothe his weeping cock, smearing the precum from his tip down his length so his hand can slide easier. It feels too good; his thighs starting to shake from the pleasure. Doyoung feels euphoric right now but he knows that if it were Jaehyun doing this to him he’d be on cloud nine. It’s dangerous to think these things and have these feelings but there was nothing he could do about them. As much as he wanted to reach out to Jaehyun and solidify his feelings he knows it would cause the alpha to pull away. 

 

For now, having him physically was enough. 

 

Before he knows it his orgasm is creeping up on him, causing him to whine and his body start to quiver. 

 

“J-Jaehyun.” Doyoung manages between panting breaths. 

 

_ “I know,”  _ Jaehyun husks, “come on.” 

 

It only takes a little encouragement for Doyoung to spill all over his hand, hole squeezing his fingers tightly as his orgasm washes over him. He continues to fuck himself through it, fingers warm and wet. He can hear Jaehyun coming too, most likely from all the noise the he made when he reached his climax. As he comes down he lets out a soft sigh, realizing he’s gonna have to change his sheets again. 

 

Even still he doesn’t regret taking Jaehyun’s call. 

 

The alpha must be thinking the same thing because he sighs as well, office chair creaking yet again. 

 

“I should probably clean up.” Doyoung says. 

 

“Yeah me too, I’ll talk to you later?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

With that Jaehyun is gone and Doyoung is left alone with the thumping of his heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sometime later in the week Jaehyun calls again. This time it’s early on his day off. When he picks up he’s expecting something similar to the last time, filled with infidelity and sex. However, he’s met with almost silence. Really, he would think Jaehyun accidentally dialed his number if he didn’t hear the very awkward “Hello,” on the other end. 

 

“Hi,” the omega says curiously. 

 

“I don’t know if you’re working today, but maybe you want to come to the amusement park with me? I know it’s weird but my job had this raffle and I won tickets-“ 

 

Doyoung pauses for a second. Is he really hearing what he thinks he is? Of all the things Jaehyun could be calling for this is truthfully the last one he expected. 

 

“You’re rambling,” the omega notes, “of course I’ll come.” 

 

_ I’d do anything if it was with you,  _ he wants to say.  _ Why was he acting like this?  _ How could he care so much for a man that he barely knows? How could he let this happen to himself? Although he has these questions for himself he can’t say that he knows the answer to any of them. Maybe he was just confusing sexual attraction with emotional attachment. That must be it. 

 

“Okay, well I could come pick you up in a little while if you’d like.” 

 

“No, I’ll drive it’s not very far from my house.” 

 

He not entirely sure why he declines the offer, but if his mind isn’t playing games with him Jaehyun does sound a bit dejected about it. 

 

“Alright. Well text me when you’re ready to go,” the alpha says, and then the line goes silent. 

 

Doyoung is rather confused but also very excited, so excited he doesn’t hear the door to his room opening. He does an odd celebratory dance which includes the wave, causing Taeil to let out a low whistle from under his breath. The omega practically jumps out of his skin at the sound, hands coming up to clutch his chest. 

 

“What is wrong with you? Do you have some sort of fetish for scaring me?” Doyoung scowls, turning around to flop down on his bed. 

 

“Actually I just came in here to tell you about my date, but I’m much more curious as to what  _ that  _ was all about.” 

 

“You first.” 

 

Taeil joins him in the bed, making himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. Doyoung pulls his legs up to his chest, waiting for Taeil to start speaking. “It was honestly really magical. We ate at that restaurant you told me about, which he loved by the way, thank you. After that we went out to the drive in movie theater and they had these lights hanging up everywhere. Looking at Sicheng’s face lit up under the sky, that was really  _ really  _ something.” The older male folds his hands behind his head as he looks up at the ceiling, eyes filled with fondness. “I really like him Doie.” 

 

Unsure of why, Doyoung’s eyes start to well up with tears he refuses to let fall. He really wonders what it’s like to be interested in someone and have them feel the exact same. Two people allowing themselves to fall for eachother and really enjoy each other’s company. Something he has never really experienced. 

 

“I’m so happy for you Taeil.” He says,  _ and really means it.  _

 

“Thank you, that really means a lot to me. Now will you tell me what you were so happy about?” 

 

The omega thinks for a second, wondering how much of this he could really tell. Really, Jaehyun could be in a lot of trouble for what they’re doing.  And Doyoung? Being the “other woman” wasn’t very good of a title either. 

 

“I’m just hanging out with this guy today, we’re going to the amusement park.” 

 

He settles on telling the bare minimum, which works pretty well. Or so he thought. 

 

“The same one you’re having sex with?” 

 

Shocked, Doyoung just blinks at Taeil. 

 

“How…” he manages, waiting for the elder to explain. 

 

“Oh come on. You don’t own a single pair of business shoes and I saw some by the door the other night when I came home. It’s pretty obvious that you smell different. Not to mention the noise-“ 

 

The omega blushes at that, stopping Taeil before he can continue. He hangs his head in his hands, embarrassed that Taeil knew. 

 

“Okay I get your point. Yes it’s the same guy now get out and stop looking at me like that.” 

 

Taeil throws his hands up in defense, making his way towards the door. “Listen, do what you want, just be safe. And I don’t mean just the sex.” He gives a soft smile before he’s gone and down the hallway. 

 

So much for trying to be secretive. They’d have to do much better if they didn’t want to be caught. It does take some relief off his shoulders though, being able to talk to his best friend about his situation. With that in mind, he gets ready for the day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun is beating down on him when he gets out of his car in the spot he fought very hard to get. Maybe he should have dressed lighter he thinks, skinny jeans already sticking to his moist skin. At least he looks good. He shakes out his hair to keep it from sticking to his forehead, not noticing when Jaehyun comes up behind him.  _ What is up with everyone and scaring him?  _ Jaehyun just laughs in that goofy endearing way he’s heard only in select times. 

 

He gives Doyoung a look, up and down, and then pushes his sunglasses back on his head. “You look nice,” he says.

 

It’s odd for them to have a normal conversation but it doesn’t feel as awkward as Doyoung pictured it. He might be daring enough to say that it’s easy. While they’re walking towards the entrance he looks at the alpha,  _ really looks at him,  _ and admires how good he looks. He wonders why it feels so weird to see him like this but the only time they’re together he’s in work clothes. Other than the time they had dinner, he hasn’t seen Jaehyun wear casual clothes. 

 

As they check in at the front and give the woman at the counter the tickets, Doyoung looks around at all the attractions, stomach dropping when he watches a ride functioning. It’s an extremely tall tower that drops incredibly fast. He’s getting nauseous just thinking about it. To ease his mind he focuses back on what the lady is saying, smiling when she compliments his hair. She tries her best at flirting, most likely paying no attention to the fact that Doyoung was an omega. Nonetheless, the dirty look Jaehyun gives the woman goes unnoticed by both her and Doyoung. 

 

“Come on.” Jaehyun says, stern enough to get the omega to leave the counter and out the doors. 

 

Before Doyoung can even ask what that was all about a man holding a camera is rushing over to them and asking them a bunch of questions. “Would you like a picture?” 

 

The pair shares a look, one of uncertainty. Doyoung takes it upon himself to say no and shoo him away but to his surprise Jaehyun speaks before him. 

 

“Sure.” He answers. 

 

Confused, but also delighted, Doyoung stands there for a second just blinking before he can even register what’s happening. The man motions for them to get closer so they can fit into the frame, the omega awkwardly getting closer to the other with small steps. He’s not sure what to do with his hands so he tucks them away in the front pockets of his pants, squinting his eyes to shield them from the sun. Out of instinct he jumps a little when Jaehyun’s hand comes to wrap around his waist and pull him even closer. He relaxes, for the pictures sake and smiles when the man counts down from three. 

 

With a flash their picture is taken and ready to be printed. 

 

Jaehyun is pulling out his wallet and handing the cameraman a crisp bill before Doyoung can even try to stop him, purchasing two copies of the photo. He hands one of the small folders to the omega, smiling softly as he looks at the photo. 

 

“I look so awkward,” Doyoung notes, “definitely not the best I’ve ever looked.” 

 

“No you don’t.” The alpha says simply. 

 

They keep walking after that, looking for something interesting to try out. Doyoung’s palms are starting to sweat, whether it’s from nerves of Jaehyun he isn’t really sure. It’s probably a mixture or both. Without really thinking about his very important fear of heights he agreed wholeheartedly to the trip. The reason for doing that, he isn’t sure. 

 

They end up waiting in line for a roller coaster called  _ “the twister”  _ which was lime green and extremely intimidating. It had plenty of loops and was high enough in the air to give Doyoung anxiety. They don’t wait very long considering they came on a weekday when everyone was at school. The omega’s legs wobble as he steps onto the platform, finding two seats in the middle for them to sit at. As they get settled in, Jaehyun turns to looks at him. 

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” 

 

Doyoung nods, taking a breath as the attendant comes around to check everyone’s seat guards. 

 

“I’m just a little scared,” he says honestly, “being up high scares me.” 

 

Jaehyun has definitely softened up from earlier because his eyebrows are drawn together in worry, hearing those words from Doyoung. “You can hold my hand if you’re scared.” 

 

At first Doyoung is hesitant to take him up on the offer but once the ride starts moving he’s holding the alphas hand for dear life. The ride is moving higher and higher slowly, building up suspense and making his stomach hurt. His brain chose the perfect time to think about all the people who have gotten stuck on roller coasters or deformed by them. 

 

_ “Relax.”  _ Jaehyun says to him, “you’re gonna be fine.” 

 

When they reach the top Doyoung doesn’t have enough time to think of his last words before he’s blasted so far down and  _ fast.  _ He screams the whole time, trying to keep his head steady and not bobbling against the seat. Near the end of the ride he feels okay enough to let go of Jaehyun’s soft hand just for a second. 

 

After it’s over and they’re out of their seats his hair is ruffled and everywhere.  _ He must look an absolute mess.  _ They even stop to look at the photos after, laughing at how they both look as the wind pulled their faces back. 

 

“I’ve made you scream,” Jaehyun laughs, “but never like that.” 

 

Doyoung swats at him, embarrassed but laughing along with him. He tries not to think about how domestic they’re acting, and instead focuses on Jaehyun’s side profile. His eyelashes are long and dark, contrasting against his slightly tanned skin. His lips are pink and soft and if the omega was brave enough, he would dare to kiss them. For now he’s fine eating his ice cream and admiring him from a distance. 

 

They’re sitting at the tables outside, people watching as they cool down. The frozen sorbet is helping but the heat doesn’t let up. Jaehyun asks him if he is having fun, which he responds to by nodding yes. He can smell a group of alphas walking past him before he sees them, disliking the way they stare at him without even attempting to hide it. Doyoung wants to curse at them but he’s tired so instead he turns his head and ignores their gaze. 

 

His hand is resting on the table until Jaehyun laces theirs together, pulling Doyoung closer. 

 

“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable but I know you don’t like the way they’re looking at you.” He whispers, close enough press a kiss to the omegas skin, “can I scent mark you?” 

 

Not even hesitating a bit, the omega replies yes, trying not to jump out of his skin when he feels Jaehyun nosing at his neck. Many things are running through his mind but the main thing he’s telling himself is that this is nothing special. Jaehyun was just being a good person. Regardless of whether Doyoung chooses to acknowledge it or not, the alpha was mated with a wife. There no way he truly fit into that equation. 

 

When they’re done Doyoung can’t lie, he feels incredibly relieved. He doesn’t feel like everyone is looking at him, and his anxiety has gone down a lot. 

 

When they decide that they’re cooled down enough to walk around again, their next destination was a water ride. This once was much milder than the ones that they had been on before, since it didn’t have any twists or turns. The line is very short so it doesn’t take long for them to be climbing onto the fake boat shaped like a dragon that floated on top of the water. It swings back and forth, every time splashing water onto the passengers. The omega likes this one, laughing when Jaehyun gets soaked by a rather large splash of water. He raises his hands up, letting the wind tousle his hair. He can feel Jaehyun looking at him, so he turns his head to check on him. He’s a little confused when their lips touch. 

 

It’s innocent and soft, something that they don’t do very often. Jaehyun was demanding and stern when it came to things, but today he was showing an entirely new side to Doyoung. 

 

Before he can kiss back it’s over, the alpha looking at him with apologetic eyes. “I have no idea why I did that I’m sorry.” 

 

Doyoung opens his mouth to tell him it’s okay, but his heart is in his mouth and there's butterflies in his stomach. The ride ends, and so does their conversation. They should talk about it really, but neither of them were going to initiate that conversation. 

 

The sun is starting to set in the sky, the day coming to an end. As if on cue the alphas phone rings, so he excuses himself to answer it. Doyoung decides to distract himself by reading his messages, noticing he has one from the kids. 

 

_ The salon is running fine, we miss you tho. I bet you’re worried huh everything is okay tho lol. Some lady came in looking for you but I told her you weren’t around.  _

 

He wonders who the lady could’ve been, but eventually decides that whoever it was would just come back if they really needed him. 

 

When Jaehyun comes back his demeanor has changed significantly. Before he speaks the omega can figure out what he’s gonna say. 

 

“I have to go,” He says, “but I’ll walk you to your car.” 

 

They don’t speak the whole time, only the sounds of their footsteps and chatter of other people keeping them from being in absolute silence. Doyoung wants to ask what’s wrong, what happened to the happy person he was earlier but decides it’s none of his business. Really, he had no reason to be around Jaehyun anyways. So he just watches as Jaehyun climbs into his car and drives off without a proper goodbye. It’s what he should do. In fact this is everything he expected when he signed up for this.  _ So why does he feel so defeated?  _

 

Despite having a mostly good day, the drive home is somber and lonely. The picture of the two of them at the park is tucked away under the seat of his car,  _ out of sight out of mind.  _

 

If this was how things were going to be, warm and soft and then cold and unforgiving then he was going to have to toughen up and grow some thicker skin. It’s his fault really for jumbling up his feelings for the alpha, knowing fully what the situation was. He was nothing but a way to get past a bad relationship. After that they’d have no reason to even speak to each other, definitely not see each other as much as they did now. It was just sex, meaningless actions to make the days go by easier. It probably meant as much to Jaehyun as a white crayon. Practically useless. 

 

As much as he knows these things Doyoung doesn’t truly believe them. How could he when Jaehyun acts the way he does? 

 

Before he even realizes it warm tears are running down his face and making his vision so blurry he can hardly drive. But he keeps going, because what else is there to do? At this point his shoulders are shaking and he’s full on sobbing, finally deciding on pulling over to get himself together before he hurts himself, or worse,  _ someone else.  _

 

It’s been a long time since he had any need to cry like this. Awhile ago he cut out all the negativity from his life and was living quite happily. As he thinks about it now, maybe he felt a little empty but without the drama life was so much easier. 

 

His hands are shaking but he’s still able to dial one of the only numbers he knows by heart, sighing with relief when Taeil answers before the second ring. 

 

“Doie?” He hears Taeil say, listening to the way his breath hitches when he realizes the omega is crying, “what’s wrong? Why are you bawling like that? Was it that guy?” 

 

_ “Yes,”  _ he manages to get out between gasps, “I don’t know why I did this to myself.” 

 

“Talk to me,” the elder coaxes. 

 

With that Doyoung airs his grievances.  _ Every last one of them.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys thinking? Who could that lady possibly be hmmm


	3. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fall apart. And fall back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh looks like we’re adding another chapter boys. I reached my word limit but it’s not done yet.

It’s much easier to hate Jaehyun than have jumbled up feelings for him. It’s easier to ignore his calls than to pick up and string his heart along any further. It’s easy to never see him again. Doyoung repeats these things like a mantra every time he hesitates, almost giving in to the false pretense that maybe Jaehyun cared a little. Him and Taeil talked about his. This was his resolution. The first week is the hardest, he spends most of it curled into a ball beneath his sheets. When he gets out of bed to pee his head hurts and used tissues fall onto the wooden floors. But everyday, it gets better. 

 

One morning the omega wakes up feeling good enough to go to the salon, feeling horrible for leaving his kids to handle business while he lost his mind. They could do it, of course, but the last thing he wanted was to pressure them or freak them out. 

 

Doyoung wakes up in time to be at work, so he drags himself to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he looks in the mirror he starts to hate his hair since it’s partially what caused this situation for him. Maybe if his hair had been boring and unattractive he wouldn’t have caught Jaehyun’s attention. All he can do is shrug his shoulders and promise himself that he would re-dye it later. Truthfully he’s starting to look a lot better. His eyes are no longer swollen with dark circles and somberness, but slowly gaining their life back. After he’s showered and dressed he feels like a new person, ready to take control of the day. 

 

The salon is just how he left it when he arrives, unlocking the front doors with his key. Even though his life is complicated, he couldn’t be more proud of his babies for doing so well. He’d have to go back to that shop and buy them a cake as well. Setting up shop is liberating because he hardly thinks while he does it. Having done it so many times it’s merely muscle memory as he turns on the irons and sets out the stools. 

 

The bell above the door rings, but he figures it’s Hyuck so he doesn’t even look up as he speaks to him. 

 

“Hyuckie you guys did such a good job. I really-“ he stutters, eyes meeting those of a woman’s and not his employee’s. He recognizes her from somewhere he realizes, so he sets aside his broom to make his way to the counter. He smiles at her but her stone face is unmoved by his enthusiasm. “We’re not open yet, but what did you-“ 

 

He stops yet again, this time because he’s interrupted. 

 

“I think we both know I’m not here about hair.” 

 

He quirks his head, really not sure what this was all about. Doyoung racks his mind, trying to figure out how he knows her, what she wants, but he really has no idea. Then, it hits him. The cake? 

 

“Okay,” he says dumbly, “what do you need, then?” 

 

She just reaches into her purse in response, pulling out a small folder that looks all too familiar. He’s wondering how she got it when he finally realizes.

 

“I know you think you’re something special,” the woman says, handing over the photo of him and Jaehyun smiling at the park, “but you’re not. I knew something was wrong with you from the day I met you.  _ I could smell it on you.  _ I thought you were familiar somehow. Thats just because you’ve been sleeping around with my husband. I knew he was acting different but I never imagined it would be for someone like you.” 

 

_ Someone like him? Ouch. _

 

He just lets her continue, knowing well enough what she was saying is true. 

 

“I'm not asking a lot. I just want you to leave me alone, leave  _ us  _ alone. You don’t belong with him. You don’t belong  _ anywhere.  _ Jaehyun is a flawed man but he’s my mate. I love him and I can look past this. If you cared about him you’d never speak to him again.” 

 

He’s already one step ahead of her on that one. 

 

When he doesn’t say anything, she narrows her eyes before smirking. “I guess I see why he likes you, you’re very obedient.” 

 

With that she holds onto the strap of her purse, turning on her heels to saunter out of the doors. He wants to text Jaehyun, tell him he hates him, and that this is all his fault. But what good would that do? The sound of the bell chiming and the photo on the counter are the only ways Doyoung can register that  _ wow,  _ that really just happened. Before he can talk himself out of it he picks up the folder and slips the photo out. He tears the shiny paper right down the middle, pulling open the drawer angrily. His fingers wrap around the lighter he was searching for, his feet carrying him to the back of the store. Once outside he lights the two pieces on fire, watching as the flames ignite and engulf the paper. It wilts and chars before Doyoung stomps them out, feeling much better about the situation. 

 

When he goes home that night he pulls a pillow over his face, screaming so hard and so loud he feels like he shakes the neighborhood with his sorrow. 

  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, he gets around to dying his hair. It’s hard work and very frustrating to not be able to see the back of your own head, but he manages somehow. He calls Taeil into the room, promising he won’t take forever and that it’d be “really quick,” just to make sure he doesn’t miss any patches of hair with the bleach. 

 

It’s a long process and his nose is starting to tingle from the strong smell of the hair dye but if he knew one thing it was that it was gonna pay off. This was the start of him becoming a better person. To do that he had to get rid of the old him. The Doyoung who spent everyday worrying and never stopped to reflect was going to change and do better now. There was no more help everyone and think about yourself last. Now it was consider yourself an option from the very beginning. Even if this means telling himself he’s worth it in the mirror everyday, or thinking long and hard with his decisions, it would be done. 

 

After he washes the bleach out and puts the rest of the color in he’s surprised by how different he looks. It’s light brown with lilac, something he’s been meaning to try for awhile. For a moment he can’t stop looking at himself in the mirror, appreciating the change in appearance. 

  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung has built his life back up without Jaehyun, and instead with Sicheng and Taeil. He third wheels constantly, tagging along with them when they go out to lunch or watch movies at the house. Neither of them seem to mind, in fact they cuddle and praise him. Even through his hurt Doyoung is still ecstatic for Taeil since he found the right person for himself. Sicheng was his opposite, but he was so complementary to him at the same time. 

 

They bicker like an old couple but clearly like each other a lot. Taeil showers with him with love and although Sicheng is reserved and quiet he gives it right back. The dynamic is interesting, but it seems to work really well for them.

 

Doyoung’s wants to hit himself when his mind drifts to Jaehyun, wondering what they would be like together. 

 

He shakes the thought out of his head as soon as it appears, mad at himself for entertaining the idea for so long. 

 

_ He did not miss Jaehyun.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything comes crashing down a few days later. 

 

Through the heat of the night Doyoung wakes up frustrated in more than one way. His shirt is sticking to his back as he jumps up out of his sleep, hair in sweaty clumps on his forehead. Disoriented, he looks at the clock, glad to see it’s only around 10 P.M. Hes been going to bed much earlier lately. Since it was still early he had plenty of time to go back to bed. Doyoung checks but his fan is still on and the window is open wide. Yet, heat still simmers below his skin. The omega whines, suddenly struck with a wave of pain. 

 

Doyoung curls onto his side, letting his body fold itself into fetal position. He pats the bed beside him wondering why it’s so damp before a realization crosses his mind.  _ When was the last time he took his heat medicine?  _ He groans outwardly, body aching in protest as he searches for his phone. To his surprise he has a message from Taeil. 

 

_ Hey, I left you some food in the fridge and some bottles of water and snacks by your bed. I know you don’t want an alpha around when you’re going through your heats, so I’m staying with Sicheng. Let me know if you need anything I’ll send him to you ASAP.  _

 

It’s embarrassing that Taeil knew what was going on before he did, but alphas were always hyper-aware of those type of things. Taeil could probably smell it on his days ago. 

 

As Doyoung reads the message again he tries not to think about how wrong his friend is as sweet as he was. He did want an alpha around.  _ Just one he shouldn’t.  _

 

Doyoung finds himself blaming Jaehyun for this too, because if he hadn’t gone into that depressive episode where he didn’t leave his bed for days he wouldn’t be going into heat right now. Unwillingly the omega feels his eyes watering, tears stinging the back of his eyes. He feels miserable physically and mentally, as well as overly emotional. 

 

For awhile he just lays there, sniffling quietly as his body feels like it’s on fire.  _ He’s gonna have to deal with days of this pain.  _ That has him crying harder, body shaking with sobs. Doyoung is so lonely he could die and wants more than anything to be held.  _ Taken care of.  _

 

As much as his mind tells him to call Taeil crying, he decides not to. His best friend has already endured a  lot more than the average amount of tears on his shoulder lately. But, as his pain and arousal get more intense he has to think of a solution. His hands slip beneath the covers automatically, ridding himself from his damp underclothes. He makes quick work of tossing off his heavy blankets, not wanting to ruin them more than necessary. Doyoung feels a little better exposed, letting his body cool under the air of his fan. 

 

He’s somewhat aware of the weight of his dick against his stomach, solid and excited. The omegas mind is misty and foggy as he reaches down to toy with his arousal, almost jumping from shock as he wraps his fingers around the head. It feels wrong but also  _ so right.  _ The pressure in his chest lets up and he takes his time to please himself, focusing only on what feels good. 

 

Doyoung feels like he’s floating as he jacks himself off, movements languid and gentle. He doesn’t have to spit or use lube to get his hand nice and slick, his body already took care of that. 

 

The wet squelch of his hand moving has his toes curling, body responding wildly over just the slightest bit of stimulation. The omega whines as he brings himself closer, keening against the sheets. His body feels like it’s fighting his orgasm, free hand coming down to fist at his pillows underneath his head. 

 

Doyoung comes with a whimper,  _ but just barely,  _ cock spurting warm fluids onto his stomach and navel. But he doesn’t soften down, he stays excited,  _ but worn out.  _

 

His relief lasted for all about ten seconds, body unforgiving and still unsatisfied. How much longer could he go before getting frustrated? He wants to cry, but instead he reaches over for a bottle of water. It’s cold so he rolls it over his forehead, then his chest, and lastly his neck. The ice cools him down just long enough for him to take a sip of water. He debates pouring it onto his head, but ultimately decides not to. 

 

His ears start to ring after awhile of just lying there regretting his life choices. Because he didn’t take care of himself he has to live through probably the worst week of his life. It’s a reminder of his first heat, unwarranted and cruel as he sobbed into his pillow at 15 years old. He didn’t want to present as an omega and surely didn’t want the burden of being one. For a second he thinks about how glad he was to have moved on past that, but then his mind is back on how warm he feels.  _ Its torture and it’s starting to hurt.  _

 

While his normal self says to stick it out and hang in there his heart says there is  _ one thing  _ that could help. 

 

_ Or person, rather.  _

 

The light from his phone is blinding as he scrolls down his contacts, eyes resting on the name of a certain alpha. He’s got a few missed calls and unread messages but eventually Jaehyun left him alone. Something tells him it’s because he couldn’t care less now, but the other half says it’s because Jaehyun realized he wasn’t going to respond. Either way,  _ was he really going to do this?  _

 

It’s not like he has any other options. (Yes he does.) 

 

He uses that as his excuse to call, knowing somewhere deep inside him that he was strong enough to get through his heat alone; his heart is what needed the alpha. 

 

“Doyoung?” He questions sleepily, shock laced into his voice. Probably because they haven’t talked in about a month and a half. Jaehyun sounds so  _ soft  _ like this, voice soothing the omega immediately. A rush of emotions go through him at that moment, causing Doyoung’s voice to shake. 

 

For a moment he tries to think of what to say. He didn’t think hearing the alphas voice after so long of ignoring him and erasing him completely from his mind would be so hard. It brings back too many emotions. 

 

He says the only thing in his mind. “I’m scared. I forgot to take my heat medicine and I-“ 

 

Jaehyun cuts him off right there. “Don’t cry,  _ hey,  _ it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be fine. Do you want me to come over?” 

 

Doyoung says yes and that’s all it takes for Jaehyun to come to him. 

 

It doesn’t take very long before the door to his room creaks open softly, Jaehyun’s figure appearing. By now he knew where Doyoung kept the spare key and where his room was. 

 

He still looks like he just woke up, hair fluffy and hanging in his face, car keys dangling from his back pocket as he makes his way over to the bed. Doyoung wishes he could cover up for some odd reason, feeling like the alpha is seeing much more than just his naked body. To his surprise Jaehyun doesn’t climb onto the bed just yet, instead he uses the back of his hand to feel for the omegas temperature. “Have you drank any water,” he checks, setting his keys on the vanity, giving a soft smile when Doyoung replies yes. 

 

“And what about eating? Have you had any snacks?” 

 

The omega wants to ask why he’s being grilled instead of being helped, but his body has other plans. A wave of pain settles over his body causing him to let out the most pathetic sound he has ever heard. He rolls over, embarrassed, not wanting Jaehyun to laugh at him. Instead, he feels a hand rubbing sweet circles into his lower back. 

 

“Doyoung,  _ baby,  _ I’m gonna help you but I need you to cooperate for just a second. Then you can go back to bossing me around.” 

 

That makes Doyoung smile even though if it was just slightly. He wishes he was in the condition to mess around with Jaehyun but he feels like death. 

 

“I didn’t have any snacks.” He says finally, face buried in the pillow so he is barely audible. 

 

He feels the bed dip as the alpha sits down beside him, his body immediately relaxing at the close proximity. “Will you tell me what you want to eat when you feel better?” 

 

“If I say yes will you help me?”

 

The alpha laughs at that, hands coming down to rub his back gently. His palms feel cool in comparison to his even  _ hotter skin,  _ which hasn’t let up since he woke up. Doyoung relaxes, something about the touch of an alpha keeping him from going absolutely insane. He yawns, turning over to look at Jaehyun. Mentally, he’s so tired of running back to someone that does nothing but hurt him. Physically he  _ craves  _ him more than anything. 

 

They share a look, one like the first time they’d ever touched each other.  _ Were they really going to cross this line as well?  _ To some, helping with a heat was a given. But for Doyoung to break down and ask Jaehyun? That meant much more than just the implications. He tries not to think about it as he tilts his chin up, asking for a kiss. Jaehyun obliges, leaning down to press their lips together in a heated exchange. His hand comes down to cup the omegas chin, swallowing his whines for more. 

 

For just a moment Doyoung was able to forget he was in heat and enjoy the moment before it inevitably passed. Jaehyun’s kisses feel like antidote and poison, but if that’s the case he’s willing stay between life and death. Rolling onto his back, Doyoung tugs at Jaehyuns arm until the alpha is hovering over him. As much as he would never admit it, he feels sheltered from the bad in the world like this. He can feel Jaehyun's length pressed against his thigh, semi-hard. 

 

Through the mist of his mind he thinks about what’s going to happen to them after this; would they fall back into their routine of keeping secrets from each other? No matter how they felt tonight, they couldn’t yell it from the rooftops the next day. They were under wraps. Even still, Doyoung keeps crawling back. 

 

Jaehyun noses at the other males neck, inhaling his fragrant scent which was undeniably stronger than usual. It was almost dizzying. Maybe that’s why Doyoung’s head is spinning as he lifts his hips up to grind shamelessly against the material of the alphas jeans. His bare skin against Jaehyun’s clothes always felt right the times they’ve been together before but today, he wants to feel his warmth. He’s hesitant, but the other male’s eyes swim with curiosity, and well?  _ What does he have to lose?  _

 

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun says, lips  _ just  _ grazing the shell of his ear.

 

Shaking his head, Doyoung pulls at the bottom of the other male’s shirt. It’s coy, and out of character, and  _ maybe  _ it's just the heat talking but it’s what he wants. 

 

Before he knows it his eyes are wandering over Jaehyun’s bare chest. His hands come up to touch, tracing his v-line and the cute trail of hair that leads down into his jeans. Doyoung can feel his eyebrows furrowing as his fingers feel the bump of a long pink scar under his collar-bone. Before he can even speak Jaehyun is telling him about it. Maybe this was his way of making up for all the secrets before. “That’s from when me and my dad got into it about me being gay. I’m sure you can tell who won,” he laughs dryly, unable to mask his pain. 

 

The omega frowns, leaning down to press his lips to the healed skin. He kisses it softly, wishing Jaehyun never had to endure the hurt in the first place. There’s so much they didn’t know about eachother.

 

Doyoung can’t help it when his eyes flutter shut, body burning up with arousal yet another wave of pain. He’s been hard for an hour probably, so upset at being unable to get his excitement to subside. A frustrated whimper slips past his lips before he can stop it, eyes welling up yet again. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jaehyun husks,  _ “I’m gonna take really good care of you I promise.”  _

 

With that, he’s scooting down the bed until he can lie in between Doyoungs legs, lips trailing up his inner thighs. They’re pale and pure, not tainted by the sun. Doyoung is soft and pliant in his grasp when he slides his hand beneath the back of his knee, moving his legs apart to slip a pillow underneath him and expose his pink hole. It’s glistening with slick and the omega feels like he could die from embarrassment, honestly. But as a warm tongue traces his entrance, his mind goes blank. 

 

They’ve never done…  _ this  _ before. 

 

Doyoung keens, body relaxing against the sheets with pleasure. He can feel Jaehyun's tongue, hot and wet against his throbbing hole. He can only imagine how wet he is, how he’s leaking all over Jaehyun with no control. Jaehyun uses his fingers to spread him out, tongue teasingly prodding at his entrance but never slipping completely in. He moves away for a second, ghosting his slightly chapped lips over the sensitive skin of Doyoung’s inner thigh before kissing it softly.  Its soft; almost too soft because the omega whines in protest, hips jolting with want. 

 

_ Okay.  _

 

Jaehyun must understand because with that he's taking Doyoung’s aching cock into his free hand, leaning in close to press a kiss to his perineum before he licks a long wet stripe up his shaft. His tongue is hot and unrelenting, focused on the pleasure of the omega in the room. All Doyoung can do is lace his fingers into Jaehyun’s brown hair, trying his hardest not to be too rough and pull him forward. Automatically, his cock jumps when jaehyun kisses his tip, precum smearing over his pink lips. When they make eye contact Doyoung can't help but stare. Jaehyun is looking at him with softness in his pretty eyes, calloused fingers wrapped around his length but still looking so in control and relaxed. In his chest he feels his heart flutter rapidly, turning his attention away from the alpha and focusing instead on the heat building in his belly. 

 

At the same time Jaehyun is slipping his cock into his mouth Doyoung can feel two of his fingers sliding in as well, the stretch almost non-existent.  _ Not when he was wet like this.  _ He knows Jaehyun likes it like that, when hes dripping all over the sheets, body soaking like the ocean. Jaehyun explored his body, every nook and cranny, and rode his waves like it was what he was meant to do. 

 

The alpha laughs softly when Doyoung arches his back, sending vibrations up his body and spine. Doyoung wants to cup his face and kiss him,  _ tell him what he’s been feeling since they were first involved,  _ but he can't. The risk is too high and his confidence? Way too low. Regardless, Jaehyun was here right now so he holds onto that for dear life.

 

_ “Jaehyun.”  _  it's more of a breathless moan than words, a reaction to the way He’s swallowing him whole, tongue curling and circling around the head of his cock, dipping into the most sensitive part of his body. His fingers are deep, rubbing against his velvet walls with purpose, skimming over his prostate with every movement. He’s mean to tease, especially since Doyoung has been begging all night without complaining like usual.  _ “Don’t tease, I can’t- you're so mean.”  _

 

Jaehyun smiles the best he can with his mouth full, saliva dripping out of the sides of his mouth. It would be kind of gross normally but since he’s so turned on and in heat he isn't even phased by it. He must be done torturing the omega because he  _ finally  _ hits that spot inside Doyoung that makes his toes curl and almost forces a scream out of his throat. By now he’s gone, hips jutting off the bed to buck into Jaehyun’s mouth, chasing his pleasure. The alpha just lets him, relaxing the muscles of his throat. He gags a little but keeps Doyoung in his mouth regardless, letting his hand that was holding up the omega’s leg move up to rub circles into Doyoung’s hip. His fingers dont stop; fucking Doyoung like its what they were made for, staying put even as the omega clenches and spasms around them. 

 

His body feels like its on fire and he tugs at Jaehyun’s hair trying to get him to pull off because  _ fuck, hes going to cum.  _ Jaehyun doesn't budge, looking up at Doyoung as if to say,  _ “its okay,”  _ and Doyoung hopes it is because he’s coming right then and there.  

 

He’s making so much noise, fingers moving away to tear at the sheets with pleasure. He feels unbelievably good as he shoots ribbons of white into Jaehyun’s willing mouth, gasping as comes down from the immense pleasure. Jaehyun doesn’t release him until he’s almost crying from overstimulation, body limp against the sheets. It’s not going to be long before he’s hard, ready to go again. Jaehyun must be thinking the same because he’s getting up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s about to crawl off the bed when Doyoung feels his eyes start to swell with tears. 

 

_ “No, no, no. Where are you going?”  _  he wishes his voice didn't have to crack with fear and insecurity, but at times like this he had no control over it. 

 

The alpha stops moving, turning around to run his hand through Doyoung’s hair without thinking. 

 

“You gotta eat, I told you I’m gonna take care of you so i'm keeping that promise,” he says, stepping off the bed but not walking away just yet, “try to fall asleep. I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Doyoung doesnt have time to protest because with that Jaehyun is already off the bed and making his way to the door.  _ He can’t be going that far considering he’s not wearing a shirt.  _ For a minute he just lies there, rolling onto his side for comfort. His head is spinning with thoughts but he tries to ignore them and focuses on the sound of pots and pans clinking around. Jaehyun has been here enough to know where the kitchen is so he doesn’t bother getting out of bed to direct him. Doyoung stares at the ceiling, each blink getting longer by the minute. Eventually his eyes flutter shut and he falls into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he wakes up, its to a soft hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t register that its Jaehyun until he opens his eyes and is met with brown hair and a bowl of food. Doyoung didn’t realize he was so hungry until he takes it out of Jaehyun’s hands, settling back against the bed tiredly. 

 

“You know how to cook.” Doyoung says it to no one in particular, mainly just to himself. 

 

Jaehyun nods softly, eyes dancing over the omegas face before he turns back to looking out the window. “I'm more than the type person I’ve been showing you.” 

 

Doyoung wonders what he means by that, using his chopsticks to pick out a large piece of beef and put it into his mouth. He notices that Jaehyun must’ve stopped somewhere to get the ingredients before he even came over, but decides not to say anything and smile to himself.  Not very many shops were open this time of night so he imagines Jaehyun must’ve struggled a bit. He sets the bowl aside, gesturing towards his closet. “Will you grab me a shirt and some shorts?”

 

He’s been fine wrapped in a blanket but he’d feel a little better if he were wearing actual clothes. Jaehyun rummages through his things for awhile before he comes back with both items, handing them to Doyoung before sitting back down. It’s oddly quiet as Doyoung gets dressed, wanting to ask questions but at the same time not wanting to set Jaehyun off or upset him. Jaehyun’s already being quiet so what harm would he really be doing getting the closure he needs? 

 

“So, your wife isn’t going to notice you snuck out in the middle of the night?” He laughs dryly when he says it, wanting to mask his pain the best he can. 

 

Jaehyun gives a soft smile that doesn’t really meet his eyes. “We aren't living together at the moment.” 

 

Feigning disinterest Doyoung continues eating, taking a few seconds to think before he responds. “Oh.” 

 

It’s all he’s able to come up with, especially when his brain is partially mush and all he can think about is how his temperature is rising again. Luckily Jaehyun is speaking, filling up the empty space with words. 

 

“We’re working on a divorce.” He says finally. 

 

If Jaehyun notices the way Doyoung’s heart stops he doesn’t say a word. It’s bad to assume, the omega knows that very well. But maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ it had something to do with the two of them. 

 

“I-um, congratulations.” The omega’s brain supplies, “I hope everything goes well for you.” 

 

It’s quiet after that, the sounds of cars racing down the street faint in the distance. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

Doyoung doesn't know why he does it, but he finds himself reaching across the bed to take hold of Jaehyun’s hand. The other male accepts it, their intertwined hands resting in his lap. If doyoung couldn’t say what he wanted to, he had to find some way to communicate it. 

 

“I met her, actually, your wife.” even though he’s incredibly bitter about it he figures it's probably worth telling. 

 

“You  _ what?’  _ Jaehyun manages to choke out. 

 

“Well yeah. I had met her before at a cake shop but I didn't know it was her of course. I even gave her my advice. But then a couple weeks ago she came into my shop and…” He trails, remembering how her face curled up with disgust, “she knew about us. She wasn't very happy about that.” 

 

When they fall into silence Doyoung starts to regret bringing it up, but it's been weighing heavily on his mind since it happened. He thinks back to that day, how he was finally feeling like he could function properly again until his inspiration was inevitably crushed. Her message was clear. Doyoung should stay out of places he didn't belong, and well, it was true. Even still he cant help how drawn he is to Jaehyun no matter how hard he tries to fight it. 

 

“I'm sorry that happened. I told her I was having second thoughts and she flipped the fuck out, rightfully so. I guess she had been looking through my stuff and found a photo… but I didn't think she was crazy enough to go find you.”  Jaehyun continues, “that day I left at the amusement park I had just talked to my lawyer about my options for divorce, but my dad found out. He was so upset but I knew it was what I wanted to do.” 

 

Their hands are still intertwined, both of them already so used to the feeling they don't even notice. 

 

“I went home and told her I thought we should consider separating. I mean there's just no way I could keep pretending. Not for her, my parents, and  _ definitely not myself.”  _

 

Jaehyun finally looks at him after that, lips curling up into a small smile. Under the soft light of doyoung’s lamp and the moon his skin is shimmering. He tilts his head, eyes studying the omega’s face. “Besides,” it comes out so softly from his lips, “there's someone I really like.” 

 

“Who,” Doyoung whispers, willing his heart to calm down before it beats out of his chest. 

 

“You.” 

 

Doyoung hears it vaguely, in the back of his mind because his head is spinning. He pulls Jaehyun closer by their linked hands, crawling into his lap to press a kiss to his lips. Its soft and sweet, verging on sugary but it doesn’t stay that way for long. Jaehyun lets go of his hand to move them down to his hips, holding the omega close to him. Their breathing is harsh when they pull apart for air, not wanting the moment to end. 

 

Their lips meet again, and again, and  _ again  _ until it's nothing but a medley of Doyoung whining and soft panting. Doyoung runs his fingers through Jaehyun's smooth hair, memorizing the way it feels beneath his fingertips in case tomorrow when he wakes up everything was only a dream. He wishes they could go somewhere far away where it was only them,  _ away from all of this.  _ What would it be like if they had met in different circumstances, where they could love each other freely from the very beginning? 

 

Everything feels so far away when Jaehyun slips his hands beneath his shirt, drawing circles onto his abdomen with his thumb before moving up to roll one of Doyoung’s nipples gently with the pads of his fingers. He gasps at the contact, head tilting backwards with heightened pleasure. The alpha pays close attention to the way he reacts to his touch, basking in the way Doyoung worries his lip between his teeth. 

 

_ “Its okay, I got you,”   _

 

Nodding his head, Doyoung buries his face in Jaehyun's shoulder, inhaling his musky scent. He always smelled so good to Doyoung, especially now since he was in heat. Jaehyun's hands come down to rest on his ass, feeling oddly comforting. Jaehyun is warm, like a soft blanket. Doyoung knows his face is heating up along with the rest of him, cheeks dusted pink with arousal and anticipation. He wants Jaehyun to feel good as well, unraveling from his touches. 

 

He taps at the alpha’s chest, pushing him until his back hits the bed. Jaehyun’s hair is in his face, and he looks so gorgeous, always catering to Doyoung’s every need. The omega can feel the other man’s arousal against his backside, hardening by the second. Even still he’s patient, letting Doyoung decide what they did, and what they did not do  to ensure he would be comfortable. He wasn’t bossy or overbearing, he was just  _ Jaehyun.  _ Doyoung grinds down against him experimentally, wanting to see what kind of reaction he could draw from him. 

 

Jaehyun’s grip on his hips gets a little tighter as he sucks in a breath.  _ Doyoung could do better than that.  _  He lifts his hips for a second, long enough to unbutton Jaehyun’s jeans and tug at them so the alpha would get the hint. Jaehyun tugs them off the rest of the way, careful to make sure Doyoung is still comfortable on top of him. The omega pulls his shirt over his head, letting it fall off the bed somewhere. Truthfully, there was no point in getting dressed again when he knew he was just going to strip them off again. 

 

All that's left on Jaehyun is his boxers, which Doyoung snakes his hands beneath. They were both breathless already, not having enough patience for teasing. Regardless, the omega dips his finger into Jaehyun’s slit, watching closely as his eyes flutter shut. He moves his hand down, using his precum to help with the friction as he flicks his wrist. He keeps at it until Jaehyun stops him, husking out a breathless, “If you want me to be useless to you, keep going.” It's hardly a threat because Doyoung want more than anything to make Jaehyun feel as good as he always does. 

 

But he stops, because he wants to feel Jaehyun inside him, filling him to the brim. 

 

Getting rid of his pajama shorts proves to be too much of a hassle so he pulls them aside, exposing his wet pink hole to the air. 

 

“You’re not too tired?” Jaehyun checks, hand moving down to his thigh, “want me to take control?”

 

 Doyoung shakes his head no, but Jaehyun can probably see right through him. His legs are going to be aching soon but it's definitely worth it. 

 

He lines the blunt tip of the alpha’s cock up to his hole, knowing the stretch would be easy from earlier. Sinking down slowly, he can feel every vein and inch of Jaehyun. It’s sexy watching Jaehyun’s cock disappear behind the material of his shorts. The stretch is perfect, his body adapting easily to the girth of his arousal. He lets out a breath when he’s finally situated and their bodies are pressed together, head hanging forward. Jaehyun rubs his lower back, encouraging him to move when he’s ready and not a second earlier. They’re both panting, Doyoung splaying his hands against Jaehyun’s chest to keep himself steady. 

 

Finally, he lifts his hips, sliding them back down slowly. A whine bubbles in the back of his throat, tears springing in the corners of his eyes from emotion and how good he’s feeling. He does it again, this time bringing his hips down much faster. He keeps going, relishing the sound of Jaehyun moaning beneath him.

 

Jaehyun keeps his eyes on Doyoung, watching the way he closes his eyes from all the attention on him. “Look at me,” the alpha coos, “come on baby.”  

 

Doyoung opens his eyes, but just barely, lost in the sensation of being filled and how his orgasm was already coming near. Heats always did this to him, making him overly sensitive to every touch. His thighs are starting to burn from bouncing on Jaehyun’s cock but he's too proud to give up, especially when he can feel the alpha’s cock pulsing inside of him. 

 

But Jaehyun is intuitive, adjusting the two of them so his feet are flat against the bed. It gives him the leverage to fuck up into Doyoung, laughing softly when the omegas eyes widen and he holds tighter onto him. 

 

_ “Jae,”  _ he moans, letting the pet name slip from his lips,  _ “Please, please, please.” _

 

He doesn’t have to beg because Jaehyun is making him see stars, head lulling to the side with every thrust. Hes drunk on the atmosphere and feeling, body going limp as the alpha fucks him slow and deep. Through the mist of his mind he manages to whine, “faster,” but Jaehyun doesn't give him what he wants, he gives him what he needs. If it's possible Jaehyun seems to be deeper inside him, splitting him open. He keeps his slow pace, drawing out noises Doyoung didn't even know he could make, leaving him wanting more, more,  _ more.  _

 

Doyooung’s weeping cock is caught between their moving bodies and his shorts when Jaehyun gets up to wrap his arms around the omega, holding him close as he moves nearer and nearer to his orgasm. 

 

It creeps up on him, body shaking with pleasure as he cums with a shout of Jaehyun’s name. His hole clenches and spasms, face twisted in pleasure, eyebrows knitted and lips bitten red. That alone is enough to send the alpha over the edge, immediately moving to lift Doyoung’s hips before he cums inside him. Doyung shakes his head, whining when Jaehyun tries to move him. “Do you want me to get you pregnant?’ He asks, exasperated, but slightly amused. 

 

The omega holds him even tighter, refusing to let go. ‘I'm not gonna get pregnant,  _ please let me feel you.” _

 

He’s tearing up as he says it, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Jaehyun is a weak,  _ weak  _ man because he stops trying to fight him and lets him have what he wants. 

 

He cums,  _ hard,  _ knot swelling as he shoots string after string of come inside Doyoung’s hole. The omega keens and whines at the stretch, Jaehyun pressing a kiss to his lips to soothe him. He adjusts their spent bodies yet again so they're laying down, careful not to hurt Doyoung with his knot as they move. It's going to be awhile before it goes down. 

 

They’re practically spooning, Jaehyun holding Doyoung to his chest. He buries his face in his newly dyed hair, and apple smelling shampoo. After his knot goes down he’ll clean them up and make sure to change Dyoung’s sheets for him. It’s late, so it might be better to wait until the morning. “Baby, are you with me? Are you comfortable?’

 

Doyoung hums in response, somewhere between being awake and sleep. 

 

Jaehyun thinks he’s adorable. This time, they fall asleep like that, the both of them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello what do you all think?

**Author's Note:**

> I love u guys


End file.
